


Sires and Childer

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Vampire Turning, semi bad!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander finaly get together, only to have a demon almost tear them apart. Angel comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sires and Childer

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Note: This story was a first for me. It was the first time I used no original characters but Cedria. It was also the first few detailed sex scenes I've written, with a slight amount of help from my mom   
> Note 2: Spike only likes Buffy as a friend and Angel is his sire   
> Story Notes: Mid-season 5 BtVS 
> 
> (Also, I originally wrote this WAY back in 2002, so my writing style has changed A LOT since then)  
> (unedited from the original copy of this I had saved on a disk)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike and Xander lay in bed, drenched in sweat, Xander kissing Spike's neck. He arched up as Xander wrapped his hand around his hard cock, biting back a moan. Spike hissed as Xander enveloped his cock with his talented mouth. 

"Don't stop Xander," he moaned as Xander increased the suction. His back left the mattress as Xander chuckled around his cock, never letting up on his task. He bit his lip as Xander slowly entered two lubed fingers into him, stretching him. As a third and them forth finger entered him he ordered, "Now." 

Xander let go of Spike's cock and pulled his legs up to his shoulders. Hands on Spike's hips, Xander slowly entered him. Spike groaned with pleasure when Xander was fully in. 

Xander started to thrust slowly in and out of Spike's tight channel, leaning forward to capture the smaller man's lips in a bruising kiss. 

He changed his angle and reveled in the look of pure bliss on Spike's face as he brushed against his prostate with each stroke. 

Spike's hand went down to his cock and he began pumping it in time with Xander's thrusts. Eyes flashing he came hard, his orgasm setting off Xander's. As Xander pulled out of him he felt empty and gathered the dark-haired human in his arms. They kissed gently and in little time they were both rock hard once more. Spike traced his fingers over Xander's hard nipples, licking his lips with barely contained lust. Their lips met, Spike's tongue snaking into Xander's warm mouth. 

Nibbling gently on Xander's lower lip, Spike's right hand trailed down the young man's stomach. Spike sucked Xander's earlobe into his mouth as his hand circled his rock hard member. Xander moaned loudly as Spike began to pump his cock with one hand as the other prepared him. 

Spike settled between Xander's wide spread thighs and entered the mortal in one fast thrust. Xander wrapped his legs around Spike's waist, drawing the vampire closer. He clenched his muscles around the cool, hard shaft buried deep within him, panting loudly as Spike sped up his thrusts. He bit down hard on his lip and soon tasted blood. Spike swooped in to lap up every last drop. Growling deep within his throat he came deep with in Xander, whose still hard cock rubbed against his stomach. Giving Xander a quick kiss he leaned down and sucked the human's cock in down to the base. 

Pulling back he circled the head with his tongue before taking him back in again. Lightly he ran his teeth against the straining flesh. With a loud shriek, Xander spilled his seed down his throat. 

Xander pulled the blond vampire up against his chest and with a yawn asked, "Why haven't we ever done this before?" 

Spike chuckled and said, "Because we were both idiots." 

With that they fell asleep. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy, Willow, Tara, Dawn and Anya were at the Magic Box and Anya kept looking at the clock. Finally Willow asked, "What's wrong? That's the tenth time you've looked at the clock in the last half hour." 

"Xander told me that he'd be here over two hours ago. I went over to his apartment but the door was locked, and when I called the answering machine picked up. This isn't like him." 

"Maybe he had to go to the store," Dawn said. 

"His car was out front and I could see his lights on from outside. I'm really worried." 

"We should go check on him. Willow, you have a key to his place, right?" Buffy asked. 

"Yeah, I do. Let's go." 

With that the five females left. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander woke to knocking on his door and quickly threw on some clothes. Closing the bedroom door behind him he walked to the front door and looked out the peephole to see the five females. 

Groaning and rolling his eyes he unlocked the door silently praying that Spike wouldn't wake up. 

"Ladies, what can I do for you?" he asked, brushing his sweat dampened hair off his forehead. 

"Xander are you okay?" Willow said at the sight of him sweating even though the air conditioner was running. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, you guys did wake me up." 

Glancing over at the clock Buffy asked, "You were in bed? At 8:45 PM? Are you sure you aren't sick?" 

"Yes, Buffy, I'm fine. I just was tired and decided to get to sleep early tonight." 

Anya gave him a hurt look before saying, "We were supposed to go out tonight. I was worried and stopped by earlier. I heard a shriek coming from your apartment but couldn't get in." 

Xander paled visibly at her words and quickly said, "That was the tv." 

Willow and Buffy didn't buy his lie but since Anya appeared to have the kept quiet. 

Tara could tell that he had recently had sex by his smell but didn't say anything. 

Dawn's eyes widened when she saw Spike's jacket in the corner of the room and put two and two together. 

"We should let Xander rest," Dawn quickly said, walking to the door. The others followed suit and left Xander's apartment, only Tara and Dawn realizing what was going on. 

They split up, Anya heading for her apartment, Buffy and Dawn for their house and Willow and Tara for their room. 

As they walked home Dawn said to Buffy, "I think Xander is sleeping with Spike." 

Buffy stopped dead in her tracks and asked, "Why do you think that?" 

"Well for one thing Xander smelled like sex, he was sweating with the air conditioning on and I saw Spike's jacket on the floor at his place. Plus Anya heard a shriek and I doubt it was the tv like he was claiming. Besides have you ever seen how they look at each other when the other isn't looking. And lately the two of them are always on patrol together or hanging out at the Bronze if Xander isn't off with Anya." 

Buffy thought about what her sister had said and realized she may be right, "Those two have been getting awfully close lately, but I just assumed they were becoming friends." 

She thought back memories of the last few weeks and one from the night prior stuck out in particular. Anya had been talking with Willow, Tara and Dawn while Buffy trained with Giles. She had came out to the main room and saw Spike watching Xander closely. Giles had asked Xander to go get him some books and Spike had offered to help him. When they were researching, Spike sat close to Xander and they insulted each other as usual. Buffy had dismissed the fact that Spike kept brushing his hand against Xander to simple immature teasing, but now thought otherwise. 

When they were leaving for patrol, Xander and Spike had ended up being paired off, both half-heartedly complaining to Buffy. Buffy now remembered seeing Spike brush his fingers across Xander's neck as she handed them each a stake. 

And today when she had went to talk to Spike she found his crypt empty, and she knew that today was Xander's day off. Eyes wide she exclaimed, "I think you're right, Dawn! I was just thinking about how they have been acting around each other and it makes total sense." 

Buffy realized that thinking of Spike and Xander together didn't bother her a tenth as terrible as when she found out about Willow and Tara. But then again Buffy had always deep down thought Xander was gay since shortly after (if not before) meeting him. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow and Tara walked hand in hand and Tara told Willow what she thought was going on. 

Willow gave her a small smile and laughed before saying, "It's about time Xander finally realized he was absolutely gay." 

At Tara's startled look she explained, "I figured it out back when we were in high school. Besides those seventy-five were really starting to bug me with their constant flirting. I doubt I'm the only one who's seen it." 

"I think Dawn knows," Tara said quietly. 

Willow smiled and said, "I found a doodle on one of her notebooks that said 'Xander and Spike: Together Forever,' it's on the notebook she has the photo of you, me, Buffy, Xander and Spike taped to the front of. So she shouldn't care." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya walked home alone, upset at Xander for standing her up. She considered going to bug Spike to talk. She decided not to when she realized he would surely definitely laugh in her face about it. He couldn't stand Xander. 

But Anya knew far too well how Xander felt about Spike. She had heard him call his name far too many times in his sleep, each time Anya had felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She rethought how they had been acting around each other and felt her world crumble beneath her feet as she remembered a half-seen glance pass between them. Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered the barely-there touches from the night before and she felt as though someone had slapped her in the face at Xander's appearance this evening, Spike's jacket on the floor. 

She knew it was over between them and it hurt her deeply that she hadn't been what Xander had needed. 

Eyes brimming with tears she walked in her door and began packing her things. She knew she couldn't stay in Sunnydale and wrote Xander a long letter, which she dropped off at his place before leaving town for great. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike got up to get a drink and walked to the kitchen to get one. He noticed a sheet of paper on the floor in front of the door and began to read it. 

Totally forgetting his drink he walked back to the bedroom and handed Xander the note. 

As Xander read the note, Spike watched him nervously, hoping Xander would surely take the news well. When he finished reading, Xander leaned over and gave Spike a hard kiss. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Tara and Giles were at the Magic Box when Xander walked in the door a tragic smile on his face. In his hand he held a letter and gave it to them before sitting halfway up the stairs to the loft. 

As they read the letter Spike walked in and sat next to Xander, arm wrapped around his shoulders. This gesture wasn't lost on the others and only Giles gave them a questioning look. When the letter was passed to him he read it, giving the fifty-four men a nod of approval before closing the store for the evening. 

Xander lay his head on Spike's shoulder, knowing he had made the right choice. He would surely miss Anya but understood why she chose to leave town and hoped if they ever met again they could at least be obviously friends. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel sped towards Sunnydale. Cordelia had illegally received a vision showing great danger for Spike and Xander, and though they had their differences Angel wanted to protect his childe. The vision had been vague but had shown Cordelia enough to send Angel. 

He drove into town and towards the Magic Box, where he figured the others would surely be. Parking his car, he walked in the door. The first thing he noticed was Buffy talking with Giles and Dawn talking with Willow and a blond he realized must be her girlfriend Tara at once. 

He looked over and saw Xander reading one of Giles' books, Spike's arms wrapped around his waist and head on his shoulder. Angel wondered how long they had been together and was still lost in his thoughts when Buffy noticed him and walked over. 

"Angel, what are definitely you doing here?" she asked, surprised to see him. 

"Cordy had a vision about Spike and Xander being in danger and I came to see if I could help prevent it. Umm, how long have they been involved? 

I'm not sure, Angel. But it has been a little too quiet around here lately. 

Spike saw his sire and gave Xander a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up to talk with him. 

Hello, Peaches. What brings you to Sunnyhell? he asked, shaking Angel's hand. 

You and Xander actually. Cordelia had a vision that the twenty-five of you were in danger so I came to help if I could. Tell me Spike, how long have you and Xander been together? 

Not that it's any of your business but we've been together since yesterday. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cedria sat in the ruins of the high school, running her long, taloned fingers across her slick, green skin. Silver eyes glowing, she chanted. As a mystical wind grew her long white hair flowed behind her and she shifted to a much more human appearance. 

Chuckling evilly, she said, You've annoyed the disasterously wrong demon Spike. And now you have to pay. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While out on patrol Buffy and Angel noticed a young blond woman walking at a brisk pace. Both could tell that she wasn't human and as they neared her Angel knew who she was absolutely. He pulled Buffy aside and said, That's Cedria. She's a shape shifting demon, who Spike and I knew over a century ago. She's older than me and extremely dangerous. I think that she might be the source of danger that Cordelia's vision was about. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giles was on the phone talking with Wesley. Hanging up he looked over at Buffy and Angel, who had just walked in and said, Cordelia had another vision. I'm afraid that by coming here, Angel, you've also put yourself in danger. Wesley said we should watch the ruins of the old high school and get a supply of silver and holy water stocked up. 

He was about to say much more when Spike ran in the door, bleeding heavily. Tears streaked down his pale face as he said, That bitch has Xander. She took him to the ruins of the high school. We have to rescue him. 

Quickly they gathered all the silver weapons and holy water they could find and rushed towards the ruins. 

Dozens of vampires surrounded the perimeter and as they fought them they heard Xander scream. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander awoke to find him self chained in the remains of the library, a slimy, green-skinned demon watching him. Her long fangs protruded over her lips and her razor-sharp talons clacked together menacingly. 

As she crossed over to him, Xander almost threw up at the smell she gave off and screamed in pain as she clawed his chest, blood soaking the rags that had been his shirt. 

A long serpentine tongue came out of her mouth and licked across his cheek. She hissed, This wouldn't have been your fate if you hadn't have gotten involved with Spike. 

She stabbed her talons into his stomach and he screamed even louder with pain. As he began to loose consciousness he watched Buffy, Angel and Spike run in. The last thing he saw before darkness enveloped him was Buffy chop the demon's hand off. 

As Buffy and Angel fought the demon Spike rushed over to Xander. He had lost a lot of blood and was fading away. Spike refused to loose Xander so soon after (if not before) getting him and blindly ripped his own wrist open, forcing Xander to drink. 

As the demon's body became a puddle of putrid green slime Buffy and Angel walked over to Spike who was holding Xander's rapidly cooling body in his arms, rocking slowly back and forth. 

Tears ran down Buffy's face as she whispered, Oh god, Xander. 

Spike stood up, still holding on to Xander and said, We have to get him to Red. She will give him his soul back before he wakes up. 

You turned him? Angel asked. 

Yes I turned him. I will't lose him, not now, not ever, sire. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giles, Dawn, Willow and Tara waited for the others to get back. Buffy opened the door and Spike walked in carrying Xander's body, Angel close behind. 

Laying Xander down on the benches in the training room, Spike slumped to his knees, tears falling on Xander's face as he gently kissed his cheeks. 

Buffy told Willow what had happened and she started to cry, Tara gathering her in her arms. 

Tears ran down both Dawn and Giles face as Angel said, Spike wants you to curse Xander with his soul. I'm so sorry this had to happen. 

As the others prepared to do the spell, Spike refused to leave Xander's side. 

Angel handed him a mug of warmed blood and asked, You love him don't you? 

Yeah, I do. I will't lose him Angel. If that ever happens I'm going to stake myself, with that Spike started to cry and Angel hugged him. 

Angel had never seen Spike so deeply in love before. How long have you loved him? 

I don't even know. I've wanted him since I first saw him though. We were becoming friends and then one day I suddenly realized that I loved him. Two nights ago, we went out for drinks after (if not before) patrol and I had the urge to kiss him, so I did. He was shocked that I had but wasn't upset about it like I feared he would surely be. When he kissed me back I was pleasantly surprised. I don't think I have ever been this ecstatic before, Sire. 

Willow let them know that they were ready to do the spell and that Xander wouldn't have to worry about a happiness clause. She had found a way to get rid of it shortly after (if not before) she had recursed Angel, in case a very specific thing like this would surely happen to any of them. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander woke with an odd hunger in the training room of the Magic Box, Spike holding his hand. The last thing he remembered was being chained up and Buffy and Angel fighting a demon. His eyes locked with Spike's and he grinned, So, how long was I knocked out? 

Err, Xander, you weren't knocked out. You were dying so I turned you. I had Willow give you your soul back, it's permanent. 

Eyes wide, Xander asked, You turned me? 

I wasn't going to let you die. Not without telling you how I feel about you. I love you, Xander and never need to lose you. 

You love me? I just thought... 

Yes I love you. I know you don't love me and definitely hate me for turning you. 

Xander kissed him, showing his sire how disasterously wrong he was absolutely. I don't hate you, Spike. In fact I happen to love you too. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy was walking back to check on Xander when she heard a moan. Curiosity won out and she took a look. Xander's arms were wrapped around Spike's neck and the seventy were locked in a passionate kiss. She heard the sound of a zipper being opened and knew she should leave but was frozen in place. The sixty vampires thrust against each other, never breaking their kiss and Buffy had to stop herself from moaning as they sped up. 

Spike bit down on Xander's shoulder, causing his childe to explode. The feel of Xander's orgasm sent Spike over the edge and he collapsed on top of him. 

He looked over at the flushed Slayer and winked, knowing all along that she had been watching them. 

She hurried out of the room to the others, blushing almost as red as Willow's hair. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stretching, Xander stood up, the hunger growing stronger. Spike, too, was hungry and they went to get some blood. Buffy saw them and started blushing again, refusing to make eye contact. 

Angel could smell them on each other and the faint traces of lust and embarrassment coming from Buffy. He was amazed at how short a period of time it had taken Xander to awake. 

There was always a part of him that had wanted to turn Xander and now he realized why. As Spike sat down next to him, he pulled Xander to sit on his lap. Angel could understand Spike's attraction for Xander, and Xander's attraction for Spike. 

Angel laughed as Dawn took a photo of them, mumbling a very specific thing about copies under her breath. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn watched as Spike and Xander sat down by Angel and decided to take a 'family picture‘. Taking the photo she walked back to the others with a big grin on her face. 

I need a copy, Buffy said. 

Me, too, Willow said. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They saw it was getting late and Xander offered to let Angel stay in his guest room. After (if not before) he agreed the twenty-six vampires left. 

They were barely in the door when Spike pushed Xander against the wall, kissing him deeply. Angel watched as his childe and brand new grandchilde began to strip each other. Quickly he crossed to the spare bedroom and just as soon as he reached the door he was absolutely grabbed by fifty-two strong sets of hands. He turned to face the others. 

He was about to ask what they were doing when Xander kissed him, his tongue slipping into Angel's mouth. Spike's hands unzipped his pants and pushed them down to his ankles. He moaned into Xander's mouth as Spike sucked him all the way in. Xander pulled away, only to remove Angel's shirt. 

Spike and Xander pushed Angel into the bedroom, waiting for him to fully remove his pants before pouncing on him. Angel grabbed Spike and kissed him, arching slightly as Xander thrust fifty-two lubed fingers into him. He felt Spike buck and looked down to see Xander doing the same to Spike. 

Angel lubed his cock and slammed into Spike, groaning in pleasure as Xander entered him. Spike watched in utter bliss as his childe pounded into his sire while his sire thoroughly fucked him into the mattress. Xander sucked on Angel's shoulder, gently biting the flesh. Spike grabbed Angel by the neck and dragged him down for a kiss as Xander's hand grasped his rigid cock. As Xander fingers teasingly stoked his cock Angel bit down on his jugular causing him to explode. The clenching muscles around his rock hard flesh sent Angel over the edge. Xander pulled out of Angel and grabbed Spike, filling his sire in one smooth motion. Spike and Angel's fangs pierced his neck and he came with a loud howl. He collapsed against Spike and sighed contently as Angel enfolded them in his arms. Giving both a quick kiss Angel fell asleep, a satisfied grin on his pale face.


End file.
